Gluttony but not Greedy
by VickyT36
Summary: Everyone knows that Shaggy and Scooby love eating and food. But what if they saw someone who needed it more?


**Hi everyone, I'm VickyT36 and this idea popped into my head a while ago, and I thought I'd give it a try. Hope you enjoy!**

**Gluttony but not Greedy **

The Mystery Gang were currently on a plane, heading to the country of Haiti. "This was a good idea, Velma." complimented Fred.

"Well my uncle could always use some extra hands." Velma replied.

Velma's uncle Josh worked with the Red Cross, and he and some other volunteers were in Haiti offering help and assistance to the victims of the earthquake that happens nine years ago.

"I'm surprised the place hasn't recovered yet. I'm mean ti's been almost a decade." Shaggy piped up.

"Reah." agreed Scooby.

"That earthquake was 7.0, Shaggy. It caused lots of damage, and Haiti doesn't have all the resources to just bounce back like the U.S. does." Daphne informed.

"We are now landing in Haiti, please fasten your seat belts." announced the pilot. The gang did, as the plane got closer to the ground.

* * *

When they landed they got their luggage, and loaded it into the Mystery Machine, which they had flown there. Once they were all packed up, they drove to the hotel they'd be staying at.

"I wonder what kind of restaurants Haiti has. I'm starving." said Shaggy.

"Re roo." added Scooby.

"Easy guys, we'll get to eat after we do some work." Velma told them.

"What will be doing, Velma?" asked Fred.

"Uncle Josh said we'll be putting together care boxes, helping clean up homes and stores, and handing out food boxes." Velma explained.

After a while of driving they reached the Red Cross building. As they got out of the Mystery Machine, a man in a Red Cross shirt, jeans, and shoes, with brown hair and glasses came out to greet them.

"Velma." he greeted happily.

"Uncle Josh, great to see you." said Velma, as the two hugged.

"These must be your friends, Fred, Daphne, Shaggy, and Scooby Doo."

"That's right, thanks for having us here." said Fred.

"Thank you for coming. We could always use help when it comes to volunteering. Come on inside and we'll get your assignments." Josh told them, leading them inside the building. There they were given Red Cross t-shirts, and Scooby was given a Red Cross dog collar, and then they were assigned their jobs.

Velma and Daphne were going to help put together care boxes, Fred was going to be helping clean up and repair some buildings, and Shaggy and Scooby were going to hand out food boxes.

"Now Shaggy, we've loaded up the food boxes into the back of the Mystery Machine, and here are the directions to the place where you have to hand them out." said Josh, handing Shaggy a piece of paper.

"Like no problem, Mr. D." replied Shaggy, taking it.

"Remember not to eat all the food, before you get there." Daphne told them.

"Oh please, we do have some self-control. Don't we Scoob?"

"Reah, relf rontrol." Scooby remarked.

* * *

As they drove down the road, Shaggy and Scooby's stomachs began growling. "I'm starting to get hungry, what about you, Scoob?" Shaggy wondered.

"Reah." he agreed.

"Perhaps we could just have a couple of boxes." Shaggy suggested.

"Reah, ret's ro rit." said Scooby. They stopped the Mystery Machine, and they got out and walked to the back.

"I know Fred said not to eat it all, but we're starving, I mean we barely had breakfast." Shaggy mentioned.

However that morning they had fifteen pancakes each, bacon, eggs, sausage, fruit, toast with jam, and guzzled it all down with milk and orange juice.

"No one will miss just two little boxes." But as they took out the boxes, and were about to eat, Scooby saw something.

"Raggy, rook." he said, pointing. Shaggy looked, and saw a couple of parents with about five kids around them.

"Calm down children, your mother and I have lunch." said the father. The mother held out a bag, and handed each child one piece of bread.

"That's their lunch?" questioned Shaggy.

He had to admit that was the worst sandwich he'd ever seen.

"Mama, Papa, what about you two?" asked one of the children.

"Don't worry about your father and I, we'll eat later." assured the mother.

Shaggy and Scooby were touched, the parents looked hungry themselves, but they gave all the food they had at the time to their kids. As they looked around, they saw other people suffering. A woman tried to soothe her crying baby, cause it was hungry.

A young brother and sister on the steps of an old house. "When do you think mama will be back?" asked the brother.

"Don't worry, mama will be back soon. And someone will come and hand out food soon." answered the sister.

Shaggy and Scooby looked at all the people, then back at the food boxes. "You know Scoob. I suppose we could always eat later." Shaggy told his dog.

"Reah." said Scooby.

They put the boxes back, and got back in the Mystery Machine.

When they got to their destination, they set up their stand. "Food boxes, come and get your food boxes. They're free." announced Shaggy. As people took the food boxes, Scooby played with some of the children.

"Thank you, very much sir." said a man gratefully.

"Like, no problem." answered Shaggy.

"Come children, now that we have our food we can have some lunch." said a woman to her kids. Excited, the kids followed their mother.

After a couple of hours, all the food boxes were gone, and many people had something to eat. On their way back to the Red Cross headquarters, Shaggy and Scooby felt great.

"You know Scoob, my stomach may be empty, but it's not bothering me a bit." Shaggy told him.

"Reah, ry reart's rull." added Scooby.

**The End, plz review and no flames plz**


End file.
